Almarde
The beautiful red head from the desert....... the desert rose. Almarde is an NPC who appears in Baten Kaitos Origins and Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. She is voiced by Candi Milo Early Life Almarde is a child of the sand. She grew up in the very poor village of Azha in the empire of Alfard. Growing up was hard, but she managed to cope with life among the poor. She often cooked and gave refreshments to the workers in the caves. The people of Azha were not as respected nor revered as their Mintakian (those from the capital) counterparts. Almarde grew from a young fragile girl into a beautiful young woman with dazzling eyes, an enchanting smile, and fiery red hair. Love As a young woman she was close to her fellow villagers and none more so than Bein with whom she shared a longing for equality. It is unknown when, but she met Milly somewhere around this time and they became good friends. Soon, however, the empire infiltrated and took control of their village looking for a terrorist bomber who had laid waste to parts of Mintaka. She met the man in charge, a high ranking imperial officer known as Lyuvann. He was cold and brutish and she was even the victim of his abuse. When he fell ill and was recovering, she forgave him for his actions and in doing so opened his eyes and changed his soul. Pretty soon, however, the two then fell in love. A problem existed though- he was a pure blood Mintakian who was already married with children. They carried on with their affair until Almarde became pregnant and Lyuvann's wife learned of it. She soon fell ill and passed away. Reality Knowing his family would never accept her , they decided instead to pass her off as her son's nursemaid. After Lyude's birth the couple moved back to Mintaka. Soon, however, Lyuvann fell ill and died. She home schooled her son and instilled in him the value of equality. Despite the boy not knowing their biological connection, they developed a bond like none other. She watched him grow into a man who was outwardly shy but deep down inside a brave soul. He was soon shipped off to Diadem as an ambassador for reasons she did not know. She longed to know if he was all right and she remained in the family residence serving Lyuvann ‘s other children Skeed and his sister Vallye. A Mother's Love When Lyude was branded a traitor by the empire she quietly wished his safety in her heart. When he returned home and they had a tear filled reunion, it was cut short when Lyude's brother and sister barged in. They demanded he turn traitor to his friends and when he refused they threatened to kill Lyude. Brandishing a weapon of her own, she fired on the siblings in defense of her son. The siblings, after years of wanting to get rid of her, saw an opportunity to both be rid of her and hurt their ½ brother. They shot her and she spent her last few minutes in her son's arms. Aftermath The values and lessons she taught her son would influence him and his actions for years to come as she achieved immortality through his memories. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans